kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=File:Wreck-It Ralph KHIII.png |Size=350px |Description=''Wreck-It Ralph soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts III'' |katakana=ラルフ |romaji=Rarufu |japname= |alias= |en=Wreck-It Ralph |de=Randale-Ralph |fr=Ralph la Casse |es=Rompe Ralph |it= |pt= |fi= |type=Somebody |role=Summon |charworld1=Niceland |charworld2=Game Central Station |origin=Wreck-It Ralph |torigin=Wreck-It Ralph |company=Disney |enva= |envan= |java= |game1=Kingdom Hearts III |game2=Kingdom Hearts Union χ }} - Journaal = |journalUX=This man has boosted strength and unleashes powerful attacks when his HP gets low. Be prepared to power up your defenses and dispel his boosts! |journalKH3=Wreck-It Ralph (2012) A friend that answered Sora's call through the power of the Heartbinder. }}}} Wreck-It Ralph is 'n oproepbare karakter wat in Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Oorspronklik hy is uit die Disney geanimeerde film vanaf 2012. Hy is beskikbaar nadat Sora suksesvol die Verum Rex mini-speletjie in Toy Box geslaag het. Verskyning Wreck-It Ralph is 'n lang manlike reus, veral met sy besonder sterk en kragtige arms wat bedoel is om te verpletter. Hy het stewige donkerbruin hare en dik wenkbroue. Hy dra bruin overall met een band oor sy regterskouer terwyl die linkerband gebreek word. Hy dra 'n rooi vlegde hemp met 'n groen onderhemd en hy is kaalvoet. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Wanneer die speler in Niceland aankom, hulle ontdek hoe Ralph om 'n gebou te vernietig en te klim om hom te konfronteer. Verward deur sy voorkoms, neem Ralph aan dat die speler die skelm Turbo is en hy teen hom veg om sy spel te beskerm. Na sy nederlaag val Ralph van die geboue en retraites in sy huis in die dumps terug en hy wil 'n held soos Felix te wees. Vaardighede Wreck-It Ralph is beskikbaar as 'n skakelWreck-It Ralph verskyn in Koninkryk Harte III as 'n nuwe oproepbare karakter. wat Sora vir hulp in die geveg kan vra. Sy spesiale aanval, 8-bit ontploffing, stel hom in staat om 'n reeks blokke wapens te bou voordat hy hulle met 'n massiewe slag vernietig om verdere skade te veroorsaak.Foto van die bladsy Kingdom Hearts op Facebook Gallery File:Ralph (Premiere Event Trailer 2018) KHIII.png|Wreck-It Ralph in Kingdom Hearts III. File:8-Bit Blast KHIII.png|Ralph gebruik die 8-bis ontploffingstegnologie. File:Ralph (Space Marine) KHUX.png|Ralph as 'n Space Marine in Kingdom Hearts Union χ. File:Ralph KHUX.png|Ralph soos hy in Kingdom Hearts Union χ verskyn. File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Candy_Monster_KHUX.png|Wreck-It Ralph as die "Candy Monster" Oorsprong Wreck-It Ralph verskyn eers as die hoofrolspeler van Disney se 2012-rolprent , uitgespreek deur . Hy is die vernaamste antagonis van die fiksie-arcadespel Fix-It Felix, Jr., waarin hy as gevolg van sy huis wat deur inwoners van Niceland gesloop is, besluit om Niceland se geboue in wraak te vernietig. Ralph is egter ontevrede deur die spel met sy karakter as gevolg van sy rol as die "slegte man" en wil een keer een held wees. By sy wedstryd se 30ste verjaardag besluit Ralph om in die Arcade van Litwak uit te daag om 'n held te word, wat die eerste persoonskieter Hero's Duty in die proses aanval. Terwyl hy die spel se medalje verower om sy status as 'n held te bewys, ontwaak hy per ongeluk 'n virus wat bekend staan as 'n Cy-bug, en na 'n reeks ongelukke word dit in die wedrenwedstryd Sugar Rush vervoer. In samewerking met Vanellope van Schweetz, die inwoner glitch, Ralph begin met 'n missie om homself te bewys as 'n held, en hulle te help haar om hul drome te verwesenlik as 'n racer. Ralph se avonture word voortgesit in die vervolgfilm , waar hy en Vanellope die internet binnegaan om Sugar Rush te red van vernietiging. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Allies